The Worst Nightmare!
by balletvaki
Summary: Seconds later, the menacing snarls came from a distance. Jacob and Edward were fighting! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted this to happen, but Stephanie Meyer never made it possible, so I decided to make it myself. This will be a short story, well, I mean, few chapters, probably just 3 maximum. **

How could they do this to me? After all this time of Edward saying that he knew how much hurting Jacob would hurt me. How could he actually do it? At school! Will they really fight? Seems like it. Please don't, please don't.

This was one of the times when I wished Edward could read my thoughts; my voice didn't seem to work. Where are the rest of the Cullens when you need them the most?! Alice wouldn't know; Jacob was here. But, is that really the only way they can find out! I mean, we're at school! Everyone knows everything in a few seconds. I began hyperventilating. Maybe it would be a right time to faint. They would get worried and problem solved.

_No! Don't do it. What if they began blaming each other and the fight becomes even more brutal! _A little voice said in my head and I got what little control was left. The fight wouldn't just hurt them. It could hurt everyone around them, not to mention, revealing this other world to the almost 400 students in forks high. They didn't need a visit from the Volturi too. I started thinking other plans that could stop this catastrophe from happening. My train of thought was lost when Edwards's voice came.

"Good idea." Edward said in a flat, icy voice I made _me_ shudder. His expression was murdering. They turned and walked awkwardly toward the forest, hardly resisting to kill each other at the moment, Jacob's body already shaking from head to toe. I stared at them in shock. Watching as they disappeared into the woods. Seconds later, the frightening snarls came from a distance.

**Liked it hate it? In the next chapter I'll explain why the fight began, don't worry. Well, that is if I get at least 5 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! Sorry I didn't update in a long long time. So, as I promised… the reason for the fight. It kind of took a long time and it wasn't easy to write. Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep it up! Enjoy!! **

I rolled to my side and bumped against something hard.

"ouch!"

A light, chime-like chuckle ringed in my ears. My hand started searching and found what they wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck awkwardly with a brace in one hand and pushed myself tighter to him. I breathed in his wonderful scent and opened my eyes slowly. His god-like figure made me wonder if I was still sleeping. Not a day passed when I wondered that. He was flashing his perfect crocked smile that I loved. His eyes golden amusing, taking my breath away.

"Are you okay?" his velvet voice concerned but, I could still notice the mocking edge it had. Restraining laughs probably.

"Fine." I assured him, sleepily. I'd hardly hit myself. "Is Charlie here?"

"He left about half an hour ago." he said stroking my sure-to-be tangled hair. He took my hands and released them easily from his neck. There was enough light to guess we were running late; he didn't want that. But, he got distracted looking at my braced hand. He sighed in frustration.

"Stop worrying about it. It was nothing and it was my fault." I said attempting to remove my hand and failing.

"No it wasn't I… just… can't believe he kissed you." He said through his teeth. That brought back some memories. Specially the part of Edward swearing he would break Jacob's jaw. I shuddered. I know that at that moment I couldn't care less for Jacob's well being but, now, I was _really _concerned. Would Edward really do it? I started hyperventilating. If that really did happen, I knew Jacob enough that he wouldn't just let it go. "Calm down love." He instructed cradling me in his stone arms.

"I know I said I didn't care but…" I paused to take a deep breath. "You wouldn't_ really_ harm Jacob would you?"

He hesitated. I looked up to see his face. He was breathing hard and glaring into space. I waited anxiously.

"I don't know Bella." He answered slowly. When I gasped he looked at me and added softly, "I know it would hurt you. So, I would definitely_ try_ not to."

That calmed me down…a little. He squeezed me tighter and then let go.

I sat up and looked around. He stood up and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Get some breakfast while I go for the car love." He mumbled against my forehead. I sighed.

"Sure." I answered simply. He rushed to the open window and with a last longing look at each other, he jumped out.

I dressed, settled for a ponytail and stuffed some granola bars down my throat. It all took about 10 minutes and we got to school in time thanks to Edward's crazy driving. Not that it scared me anymore, I knew we wouldn't crash. We went to our classes together and soon enough the Jacob thing was long forgotten.

Then, at the end of the third period, _he _showed up. Edward growled and I started worrying. Edward turned towards me but kept his eyes on Jacob's relaxed figure at all time.

"Would you _please _stay this time?" Snarled through his teeth quickly. Was it anxiousness or he couldn't wait to…kill Jacob?

"You know I won't." I said crossing my arms trying to look unconcerned. If he only knew how I really felt right now.

He finally looked at me. "He isn't here to just talk this time Bella." He warned me.

I gulped and started blinking for some reason, as if trying to wake up. It must all be some sort of dream. Obviously. "I-I don't c-care." I stammered nervously.

What could Jacob be here for then? Just to annoy Edward? No, Jacob wouldn't be so stupid and he wouldn't do it in school. If he was searching for a fight he wouldn't have come to school with all these _witnesses _as Edward had put it before. Edward placed his arm around my waist securely. Not so much as in a protective way but, I couldn't recognize what it was exactly. A faint smile appeared on his lips but it didn't affect his menacing glare. It was a strange combination.

We stayed even farther apart from each other as last time and that relaxed me slightly, actually. Jacob grinned at Edward and walked closer to us with his arms loosely by his side. My eyes opened wide; I hadn't expected that and less the fact that Edward didn't back away when Jacob got closer.

"What's up Bella?" he grinned. Where was he going with this?

"Er… good, I guess. How bout you?" I answered; glad to have this conversation light.

"Perfect." Looking at Edward, grinning. A private conversation probably going on right now.

"Just go dog. You don't have to do this right now." Edward finally said darkly.

"I find no reason not to. I told you I would fight for her. There weren't any rules of what time was right to fight for her." I was boiling up inside as I heard those words.

"What!? So, that's what you're here for? To fight for me?" I exploded.

"Didn't you hear what we said last night Bella?"

"This is absurd!" all this tension for such a stupid thing!

"I agree." Edward said, pulling me closer. Now I recognized what it was, probably to show Jacob how I was with him. To make him jealous. I shook my head in disbelieve.

Jacob leaned closer to me and cradled my face softly. Edward growled and my head started aching because of all the heat coming from Jacob's warm palm. He closed the distance between our faces. I shut my eyes and flinched. Edward was growling like mad but, quiet enough for only us to hear so it was Edward who I was worrying about right now. Would he keep his temper and _not _break Jacob's jaw? But, Jacob didn't get any closer. He was suddenly stopped and a white hand flashed into his shoulder, holding him back.

Edward's arm had disappeared from my waist. He pushed him away in less than a second. It took a great effort from him, I could tell, to not go vampire strength and push him farther rather than pretend human strength and merely make him back off about half a meter. There was a small crowd around us. He casted a frustrated look at them. Some had their jaws dropping, others looked rather excited and longing for the fight, others where anxious. My face was surely a combination of shock and anxiousness.

Jacob closed the distance between us again, not concerned. It looked as if he _wanted _Edward to start the fight. Knowing Jacob…he probably did.

"So, you gonna break my jaw or not leech?" Jacob announced in more volume than necessary, opening his arms wide, inviting Edward. What was he doing!?

Edward was perfectly still besides me. His jaw was tight and his hands were in fists. His menacing glare made me cringe. Jacob grinned wider.

"Just go Jacob." He said through his teeth, his voice was trembling with rage.

Jacob merely shook his head and in a lighting strike I didn't even notice his lips were on me. As fast as it had come it was gone. I had barely time to register what had happened. I looked around disoriented.

Jacob and Edward were face to face, barely centimeters away and both of them crouched low as if ready to spring. They both looked terrifyingly menacing but Jacob had a triumphant expression. The crowd around us was getting bigger and I started panicking. Neither of them would relax their stance. The silence that fell on all of us was piercing. All of the students frozen in shock.

_Crap crap crap! Why did I have to bring trouble everywhere I went?! _

**I hoped you liked it! There's more to the story so keep reading. But, still there will be little chapters. But not 3, definitely, it still has to go a little farther back to the actual reason for Jacob's being there. Please **_**please **_**review guys! It'll make me update faster! And I love it soo much! Thanks for reading! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!! Thanks for all the reviews! They're awesome! Keep it up! It's JPOV!! Enjoy!! And please please review!! It really gets me going! **

I never noticed many things on my ceiling. Like the fact that it had a leak on the corner, that's why I hadn't noticed it. Or that it had a small tear in the very middle of it. Or that it was actually painted in a lighter color than the rest of the room. Or that it was made in a wavy pattern. I guess I never noticed these things because I had never actually spent this much time looking at my ceiling before. Last night was still present in my head and I'd slept little. The sun was about to come out. It was probably 6 am or something.

I was slightly frustrated. I'd tried not to show it last night but, now, nobody was looking. The bloodsucker had said he's fight for her and I hadn't counted on that. I've always seen him so sure of himself I never thought he even doubted he'd win. Then again, maybe he just wanted me to sway. I'd expected something more of a "you'll never win."

A howl came in a distance. I exhaled sharply as I turned to look out the window into the grayish sky. Sam was calling, and that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I turned back to examine my ceiling and found two small golden spots, close to each other. I watched them closely only to find the resemblance to the Cullens's eyes. I blinked furiously and groaned. Another howl echoed in the silent morning. I got up resigned yet, thankful for something to get my mind off of the subject.

I hadn't undressed last night so I just walked right out shirtless. My house was completely silent and still. My dad was probably still asleep. I ran down the stairs three by three --careful not to make noise-- and got down stairs in less than two seconds. I'd get breakfast later, I wasn't all that hungry.

I sprinted out the door and into the forest. I ran as fast as I could and that was something. The best part was not getting tired or getting the need to breathe rapidly as I did before I'd joined the generation change. I didn't attempt to turn into a werewolf right away though. I enjoyed the feeling of running more than anything and hearing the others while I ran sometimes ruined it. When I was close enough to the reunion point I phased, easily.

_Where have you been Jacob? _Sam called.

_I was at my house Sam. Relax. _I told him. _I'm already here. _I was arriving. Leah, Embry, Jared, Quil and Sam where there. They were in a circle. I took my place next to Sam.

_Would you care to discuss last night Jacob? _Sam invited.

_Last night? _I asked defiantly.

_Oh please! You got into a fight with the leech! Don't hide it. _Leah said. I glared at her.

_What? No one can have a private life anymore before everyone finds out? _I couldn't believe it. They had called a meeting because I had gotten into an argument with the parasite!?

_Bad news travels fast. _Leah said raising her eyebrows.

_Besides, we are family Jacob. There are no secrets here. Tell us about yesterday. _Sam demanded. _Did you get into a fight with one of the Cullens?_

_Yeah, so? _I challenged. 

_We don't want you in trouble Jake. _Embry said concerned.

_I'm not in trouble Embry. _I snarled. _We just agreed to fight for Bella._

_Fight? _Sam asked outraged.

_Not that kind of fight Sam. _I snapped at him. Yet, it made me think. It would be easier to actually fight the leech.

_I would love that! _Jared crowded enthusiastically.

_No! We can't get into a fight with the Cullens right now! And less about something as stupid as this. _Sam told us angrily. _Right now, we have to work together to catch the female. _

_I'm sick of her. _Leah complained.

_She's pretty good. _Quil announced amazed.

_That's why we have to catch her and we can do it faster if we have the Cullens help. _We all groaned internally. _I know you don't like it but, it's safer and getting into a fight with them and losing that help is something we can't risk. Get that Jacob? _

_Yes. _I answered looking straight into his black eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We, Leah and I, ran back home. The others had already phased back so we were alone.

_Leave. _I ordered her.

_No! My house is this way too you know? I don't enjoy this either. _She barked annoyed.

We were close to the end of the forest. The sun was already up which meant people were probably on the highway already.

_Turn around. _She commanded.

I sighed and gave in. I phased at the same time to avoid the awkwardness and put on my jeans. I turned and she was fully dressed with her arms crossed, waiting for me.

"You could've gone right ahead." I told her.

"I wanted to wait for you." She said daringly.

I started walking forward with long strides and she kept up. We reached the end of the forest and crossed the street. Now we had to go our separate ways. I walked away without a word or look while she stayed rooted in place. I could feel her stare on my back.

"Don't do anything stupid!" she yelled at me angrily. I waved without looking back. I heard her huff irritated and her footsteps faded.

I couldn't believe the meeting had actually given me an idea! I would fight the bloodsucker. Sam had told us not to fight them but, he hadn't _commanded _it. I was free to fight him if I wanted to. It would be easy to make him fight me. I may not win seeing as he could read my mind but, I didn't care. I knew I could win Bella over the hard way but, it would take a long time. Besides, I knew the parasite wouldn't hurt me. I would either win or get the "try again". I wouldn't lose. He cared too much for hurting Bella's feelings to even think of hurting me, which would give me an advantage. He would hesitate on his moves and I sure wouldn't.

I got home put on some shoes and a plain black t-shirt and head straight to my garage. I started the engine of my motorcycle. I revved the engine and raced out. I couldn't help but wonder, what would Bella think? Would she still be with me after I had killed Edward? She probably wouldn't right away but, in the long run, she would. What about the Cullens? We would definitely get into a fight, then again, we were 12 and they would be 6 by then. We could win. My plan was suddenly not looking as brilliant yet, --again— in the long run, could turn out just fine. I accelerated and reached Forks high soon enough. I waited for them there trying to look relaxed and sure of myself, as I had been 10 minutes ago. I tried to control my thoughts too.

_Hey bloodsucker! Ready to _fight_? _I called as I watched them approach. The leech's eyes darted toward me and he froze. Bella looked at him with narrowed eyes. He bared his teeth and hissed something to her still looking at me. Bella look truly frightened and he looked like he wanted nothing but to kill me right now. This would be easy. He narrowed his eyes at this.

_I know you know my purpose here. Hadn't you said last night we would fight for her? Well here I am. _I told him mentally. He shook his head slightly in disbelief and placed his arm around Bella's waist. I looked at it intently. He was trying to make me see she was his? I scoffed internally.

They stopped far back and I smiled daringly at them. I closed the distance between us trying to tick off the bloodsucker sooner. Bella's eyes pooped at this.

"What's up Bella?" I greeted unconcerned, grinning.

"Er… good, I guess?" she answered taken aback making it sound like a question. She was looking at me with skepticism. As if I was really here or as if I would do something she never thought I would do. _You've already told her what I'm here for leech? _I asked him disbelieving. "How bout you?" she asked bringing me back to my senses.

"Perfect!" I crowded confidently. _Well, I will be after I'm done with you parasite. You can't back out now. You agreed yesterday you know? Bella will soon forget about you. You ready? _I added in my mind. I grinned as I saw his outraged face.

"Just go dog. You don't have to do this right now." He said finally. His voice low, careful and menacing but, nothing would make _me _back now. Too late.

"I find no reason not to. I told you I would fight for her. There weren't any rules of what time was right to fight for her." I reminded him, letting the mental talk drop.

"What!? So, that's what you're here for? To fight for me?" Bella exasperated, looking as if she wanted to murder me too.

"Didn't you hear what we said last night Bella?" my tone was slow, looking at her as if she was a little kid that didn't understand things.

"This is absurd!" she shouted balling her hands up into fists.

"I agree." He agreed tightening his hold around her waist. _Really? Still doing that? No matter what Bella says or you do I'm still fighting you. I know what will provoke you. _

I got closer to Bella, and placed my hand in her face softly, looking at Edward from the corner of my eye. He looked murderous. Then, I leaned closer expecting to find Bella's lips in mine, again. As yesterday, to feel her nearer. Her lips on mine perfectly. I'd expected but been hopeless I knew he wouldn't let me do it again. A snowy white hand was on my shoulder --before my expectation came true-- as I'd hoped. For a split second we stood facing each other just holding me there and the next, I'd been pushed away weakly. I looked around and noticed the crowd around us, he's pretended human strength. _Nice! You still resist. _I closed the distance again. Me, not caring about the rest here that watched.

"So, you gonna break my jaw or not leech?" I asked impatient. I opened my arms wide and backed away a few steps giving him a perfect shot. _Come on, have a go at me bloodsucker. I'm right here. _He glared at me and I could see it was taking him all his self-control not to hit me right now.

He took a deep breath through his nose trying to calm himself, "just go Jacob." He said through his teeth.

I shook my head. _No way. _And in my fastest movement I forced myself on Bella's lips. I touched them for less than a second before he hit me square on the chest to get me away. Still, it'd been so fast and I'd recover from the blow quickly that it was probable that no one saw it, especially Bella.

He was already in a kind of crouch snarling quietly. _Unbelievable! I just kissed Bella again and you're still worrying about who watches. You _do _have an amazing self-control you know. _ I snarled back looking at his stone face. _Guess I've finally provoked you though. How bout we take this to a more private place? The forest? _ I recommended.

"Good idea." he answered to my thoughts and --to my surprise—without looking at Bella, he straightened slightly and began walking towards the forest. I grinned and straightened as well. We walked towards the forests and tremors started shaking my body. I'd succeeded.

**Sorry for the type of cliffy guys! Okay, so you **_**know**_** the fight scene is next. I have a general idea of what to happen in it but, I would also appreciate some fighting ideas to make it with a little more action because I'm not really good at that. Also, what do you prefer for it… EPOV or JPOV? Thanks for reading!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!! I know it's been a while and I know that I had promised you the fight scene but… you can probably tell that I'm avoiding it and... I'VE SUCCEDED!! Yay! I'm still thinking on what could happen in it… I'm not good at fight scenes. As you may or may not have noticed I updated ALL my stories today for my one-week-fanfiction anniversary!! Well… enjoy!! **

I could feel all eyes staring at me, burning my back and ears. The crowd hadn't dispersed yet; they were all shocked by what just had happened. No one even attempted to follow them. No one was talking, just looking either, towards the forest or towards me, yet I couldn't bring myself to move. I was rooted into place.

I guessed I was numb with shock. The idea of Edward and Jacob fighting hadn't sunk in yet. I couldn't believe what had just happened!

"Okay, people, nothing to see here. Go back to class!" The Principle's booming voice barely reached my ears.

I had a vivid dead-Edward flash and later a dead-Jacob one. I shook my head fiercely and tried to clear those terrible images from my head. I sank into my knees and placed my head between my hands, feeling worst than ever.

"Bella! What just happened!?" a familiar voice made its way into my ears.

I looked up and walked into Alice's cold arms, grateful. She seemed tense and had her jaw clenched tight, her eyes cold and flat.

"Tell me what happened Bella. Where's Edward? I just saw his future and yours disappear. I guessed that the wolf was here but when I saw just yours reappear I got worried." Alice explained looking into my eyes and holding my dazed head in her strong hands.

"Th-they left for the forest." My voice barely a whisper. "They were going to fight and it's all _my_ fault!" I shrieked and fell to the ground again.

Alice crouched next to me and started rubbing circles in my back to calm me down. My sobs echoed in the empty parking lot and hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" I asked in amazement, barely recognizing her with my blurry, tearful vision. How could she possibly be standing here while Edward could be dying right at this very moment?

"Don't worry. When I saw you here I guessed enough and called Carlisle. They will go stop it." Somehow that didn't help me relax. I wanted to go, I wanted to feel them both in my arms again and know that they hadn't harmed each other, I wanted to know what had happened in these past 10 minutes, and I wanted to make sure they were alright. "Relax Bella! Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett won't let Jacob harm Edward." She saw my still worried expression and added, "Nor, Edward Jacob."

I sighed and got up. I hiccupped and wiped away my tears, which didn't help seeing as they just kept coming out again.

"Come on; let's get you a relaxing tea or something. Everything will be fine. There won't be any injured mythical creatures today." She said with a small smile and led me towards my truck. I could tell how worried she was herself but she was being strong for me.

She drove to the Cullen house, constantly saying things like: "Don't worry. Relax. Everything will be okay." But I had a feeling she was saying them for herself rather than me.

We entered the house. Esme received me with a sad hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie approach angrily.

"If anything happens to anyone. It's all your fault." I flinched at the venom in her words and because I knew how true they were. "Nobody would be fighting if they weren't fighting over _you_. You. Are. _Not_. Going. To. Be. The. Reason. For. The. Death. Of. My. husband." She threatened with a low, menacing voice, almost a hiss, emphasizing each word with particular hatred.

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed startled.

"She won't be!" She yelled, pointing a perfect finger at me that made me cringe in shame, "and if she _is, _I'll take care of her personally." She strode out of the house with a last loathing look at me.

"She didn't mean it Bella, honey, she's just nervous." Esme said comfortingly.

"No, she's right."

"No, she's not." Alice said and went sit down the stairs with glassy eyes.

I waited in the couch with my knees close to my chest and endless tears rolling down my cheeks, while vivid, horrible images filled my head with my worst nightmare.

**So… hope you liked it!! I know it's a bit short but I'll promise you a nice, long chapter for my next update! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
